Aftermath
by RGaijin
Summary: Olivier has a lot to deal with serious after the events that occurred in Central but with the support of her husband she will be just fine until things get stirred up between them that is. Post Manga
1. Make me Happy

"Do you want to make me happy?" Olivier said as she looked up at her husband with a sly smile.

Miles looked at her curiously and his eyebrow rose slowly. "Do you have to ask me that?

"Then come to bed with me now and make me forget everything that happened today." She said with a smirk, pulling his arm as she led him toward their bed.

The man returned her smirk, pleased with the suggestion and allowed her to lead him. He then remembered her wound and a slight frown crossed his face in concern. "But, your side..."

"It's my side not my front and I think you can be careful if you choose to be, husband." She stopped for a moment to kiss him on the tip of his nose. He raised an eyebrow at her unfamiliar gesture then smiled thinking it to be exceedingly teasing. She was feeling unusually affectionate and wanted to dispel any sort of worry away from him.

"Always the worrier..." She said softly running her hand through his glorious mop of shoulder length silver hair.

He gave a small noise of concern. "It's not me I'm worried about..." He muttered, pulling her into his arms and hugging her around the waist.. "It was bad enough having to be mindful of you asleep last night... I don't want to hurt you Olivier.."

"Miles..." She says in a exasperated tone. "If I didn't feel it was alright, I wouldn't be asking you to, now would I?" She said as she continued to lead him to the bed once again, pulling him to sit by her. She needed this, needed to forget what was going through her mind and disturbing her, she needed his contact his strong arms around her, she needed feel his loving tenderness more than anything right now.

He mused at her words, his brow still creased in concern. He sat beside her, one hand resting on her thigh while the other brushed her cheek gently. "Sadly, you have a point.." He murmured quietly.

"Of course I do, don't I always." She smirked. "Besides I know that my ever concerned husband will be more careful than I would be, so I don't have to worry." She took off her robe, got up slightly to release it from around her and let it slip to the floor. She then leaned closer and slowly wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, claiming his lips with her own. She let her other hand slide up his bare chest to caress those strong familiar muscles tenderly.

The man watched her with a look mixed with desire and restraint. He wanted to, but that wound, what if he opened it? Made it hurt? Caused it more dam- the warmth of her lips against his stopped him mid thought, and he gratefully leant into her, his hands sliding up to rest against her neck and jaw, cupping her face tenderly. "You have too much trust in me.." he muttered against her, unwilling to part their lips.

"I do because I know you well, my major." She whispered, moments later after having pulled away from their alluring kiss. Her eyes roamed his face, studying those features she was so familiar with and she reached for his cheek stroking it, trying to send away any fear he had of harming her from him with her touch. With a gentle half smile and a nod, she slowly moved back into the bed and waited for him to follow.

It was reluctantly he allowed her to move away from him, and it was only with a margin of displeasure that he slid after her, hands leaning to either side of her body allowing him to lean directly over her. His arms were on either side of her, careful to keep his weight from pressing against her. She looked so beautiful to him in that moment as he stared into her eyes and found a warmth she only showed to him, this was Olivier no one but him saw, he bent forward close to her neck.

"As I know you.." His lips grazing along the length of her neck, running across the gentle curve to her shoulder, finding her sweet spot and teasing it,

She let out a noise of pleasure wrapping both her arms around him, and running her hands up his back, relishing the feel of his strong muscles underneath her hands. She closed her eyes as she let herself become immersed in the rush of sensations his simple touch was doing.

He allowed his mouth to delicately trail over her soft skin, fondling her, teasing her. His weight shifting directly onto his left hand while his right slowly raised her night gown to expose her thighs, a minute of careful weight shifting from side to side saw the gown removed, his mouth gradually working lower to reach her breasts with unhurried tenderness.

Her senses were in overdrive, she felt a little gasp escape her when he had carefully rid her of her gown, but the gasp turned into a moan the moment he captured her breast, sending her on edge as he tormented her with that sweet teasing. She wished she could do the same for him but knew that Miles wouldn't let her move more than was necessary. He was taking charge of their love making, his touch and movements were soft, thorough and carried out with the greatest of care. Those simple caresses were causing her sweet agony. She closed her eyes and moaned his name curling her toes, and grabbing onto his arms.

He could hear her, he could feel her, hell he knew her too well. The soft movements of her body against his made his groin hurt and he felt the need to be rid of his clothes and his caution. The part of him that remained in control however, refused to give to those carnal thoughts. He abstained from kissing her body, settling instead to murmur pleasant words and loving sentiments against her skin while he shifted his weight again, allowing one hand to tenderly caress her body, steering well clear of her wounded side.

She felt his hesitation and opened her eyes to his sweet murmurings, frowning a little at his lack of continuing as she'd liked. She reached over to him and tried to tug at his pants, pulling his face toward her forcefully she claimed his lips once again, then moved both her hands and busily worked at unfastening his pants. "I want you now…" She murmured in a low commanding tone against his lips.

He allowed himself to be moved and responded to her with the same gentleness as before. "Don't let me hurt you..." He mumbled.

"You won't..." She softly replied.

His trousers coming away with his own assistance, he slowly shifted his weight once more making sure he wouldn't crush her then took her lips as thrust forward and reclaimed her for his own with natural and easy tenderness. He took her with as much care as he his discipline could muster, sending them both into that familiar rapture they had shared many times before. Their body and soul joined as one.

Several moments later, Miles pulled away from her and stretched out on his back, she rolled to lie onto her unwounded side, nudging closer to him and buried her head within the crock of his neck, taking him his familiar scent. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She asked meekly.

He grunted in agreement with her. "You say it like it's never good..." He chuckled, his grin almost cocky. He rested his cheek on her head, pressing a delicate kiss there. "Are you alright?" The cocky humour was gone, his brow creased only faintly.

She slapped him playfully in the chest with a slight frown. "I meant it wasn't as terrible as you thought it might have been, no thanks to this..." She pulled his hand and laid it over her gauzed up wound.

"Of course you did… I know you weren't referring to my sexual prowess at all..." When his hand touched her wound his face changed and worry etched his strong features. "Are you sure you're alright?" He repeated.

"Yes I'm alright…Stop fussing over me" staring into his eyes, and seeing the worry and concern riddling him she smiled a little then she decided to distract him. "You are a tiger in bed, love and I wouldn't have it any other way and " She grumbled absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest, a loud yawn escaped her right after. "I am extremely tired beyond belief now though."

"I'm glad you're fine.." he chuckled planting another kiss to her head and pulling her closer. "Sleep well my wife; I shall wake you in the morning." stroking her side across her stomach with gentle fingers.

"I'll see you in the morning." She patted his chest sleepily, her head resting on closer to him and closing her eyes. "I love y-" She murmured before drifting off to sleep within seconds.

He regarded her with a smile. It amused him how easily she had just fallen asleep. The major pressed a gentle kiss against her head. "I love you too, my queen." Carefully, he pulled her closer, shifting just a little to get comfy beside her, closing his own eyes with a small satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This part two of a story my dear friend TaisaJai and I co wrote. Amusing how I made it start out with a steamy scene :P But I had just edited this part today and I'm working on the other parts now as well. I hope you like it. These two need more love since they're amazing together :D<p> 


	2. Wake up

It was morning and the man nudged his wife gently, standing at the side of her bed and fully clothed once more. "Olivier, wake up my Queen..." He spoke quietly, his hand delicately brushing the hair from her face.

Olivier opened her eyes and slowly looked up at the man then frowned. "What time is it and where are you going?" She muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes and noticing he had his uniform on.

He smiled at her, palm resting very gently on the side of her face. His thumb ran gently over the gently curve of her cheekbone, just under her eye. "It's time for your medication, the nurse is here." He explained, before straightening away from her nearly. "I'm not going anywhere, I just came back."

"I didn't feel you leave. When did you go?" She sat up and stretched, noticing her lack of clothing, she motioned for Miles to hand her her night gown.

He smiled faintly. "I went early, as I usually do..." He leant to the floor, scooping up the fallen garments to pass them over to her while he sat on the edge of her bed. "I am an early riser, my dear."

"I know you are but I usually know when you go." She frowned rubbing her head. "Who did you meet?" She asked, slipping the gown on.

This time he smirked at her. "You'd be surprised how many times I've slipped out of bed and then back in..." The man gave a small chuckle. "I didn't meet anyone, my Queen. I went to the training grounds to see what the men of Central are like."

"Are you calling me a heavy sleeper?" She said with slight annoyance. She got out of bed and went toward the en suite not waiting for his reply. "Tell the nurse I'll be out in a little bit." She called out as she freshened up.

He watched her waking away from him with wry amusement and followed after her to lean against the doorframe of the bathroom. "I'd prefer to call myself incredibly stealthy." A small finger wiggle, for dramatization.

"Don't get your stitches or your padding wet, or the nurse will hit you." He said amused then paused, thinking of the meek woman in the other room. "Or I will, if she says you did something bad."

"Try it dear husband you'll lose the hand that dared to." She scoffed loudly. "Besides, after last night I don't think you have anything to worry about."

He laughed after her. "I'm glad to know that. Just be careful and hurry up, she's waiting for you, General." He remarked sternly. The Major then strolled over towards the bed and sat down, tugging his boots off, setting them beside then he pulled at his uniform.

She came out patting a towel to her face then walked over to the chair and sat on it. "Come in, Nurse Philips." She yelled and watched with a bored expression as the young woman gave her the shot.

The young petite woman, dressed in her white uniform knocked on the door then came inside. Finding the general seated and waiting for her she greeted her with a smile then hurriedly went over, opening her medical bag she took out the medication and started to administer it.

"And that is your last dose injection wise... The doctor will be coming to visit you later today to give you your change of medication, ma'am" She said moments later with a bright smile. "Now, how is your wound today?"

"Its fine, not throbbing as much and the stitches haven't opened. When will you remove them anyway?" Olivier asked impatiently.

The nurse chuckled hesitantly, "It's still much too early to remove the stitches, in a few more days perhaps."

The Major who was now standing after the nurse had came in, attempted to look stiff and formal to the nurse who when she noticed him, just gave a small smirk but said nothing. He watched the whole exchange between the two women with amusement, regarded the General with a small smile when she frowned at the nurse's answer.

"Excellent news. That means I can make arrangements for our stay." The man raised his eyebrow. "I am to assume she is unfit to travel for this week, correct?"

Nurse Philips turned to answer the Major. "That's right sir, the general won't be able to travel this week. Since Briggs takes a rather long time to reach." She replied with a smile.

The woman then informed her that she would come the next day to change the wound's dressing, excused herself and wished the general well, leaving the room. The Major watched the proceedings with a carefully controlled eye, his eyebrow rising only faintly. He nodded at the right parts, and bade the nurse a farewell when she left relaxing his stance then, no longer at attention.

"What was that about, husband? I could have gone back to Briggs and the doctor there could have taken care of me." Olivier snapped, staring at the man before her with her arms crossed, glaring at Miles.

"I said it because you are not fit... to travel." He raised an eyebrow at her, giving only a soft grin. "Besides. Give it a few more days, and perhaps we'll see, hmm?" The major made it sound like he was the trained medical professional.

"I don't need doctors telling if I can go or not. I feel fine, hence I say I can travel. Make the arrangements, we're leaving tomorrow." She said nonchalantly.

He regarded her with an unfathomable look, then shook his head. "I refuse." Was all he said, watching her with almost cold eyes.

Arms still crossed she matched his stare completely unphased. "If you won't do it then I can have someone else do it for me and you can stay here on your own. Because I am going back to Briggs and my son."

He shook his head again. "No. You're not going leave. Don't forget that as your second in command, I can initiate that you are unfit to command if you try." The Major stared at her, completely serious. "Don't try it, Olivier. You are staying here until the week is out, no buts, no ifs." His tone deadly stern.

"I'm not staying a full week here, Miles." Her own tone just as stern, she was getting impatient with his nuisance.

He stared at her for a few minutes, not speaking and not blinking. His eyes flickered from side to side as they changed their focus from her, before he gave a small noise of irritation. "You are not returning to Briggs."

Her expression changed to one of severe annoyance now. "I AM returning to Briggs." She scowled furiously.

Miles didn't move, the man was like a statue. "No, General. You are staying here until you are fit enough to leave."

"I told you already. I am fit enough and I don't care what some nurse says, I alone know what my body can take."

"No, you are not fit enough." Concern flashed briefly in his red eyes.

"Only yesterday you were dizzy and weak after shouting at Mustang. At MUSTANG for god's sake!" There was almost a look of teasing in his eyes then he added softly with a small, "You aren't fit to strive out for our cold palace, my queen."

She didn't miss the look and glared daggers at him for it. If she could throw something at him she would have but luckily for him nothing was near her. "I was not dizzy and weak. If I was so weak I couldn't have carried out my wifely duties as I did last night." She retorted with eerie coldness.

The Major stared at his wife unflinchingly. He was used to her fury, and as he was not dead yet assumed he was doing something right. Little did he know that, the only reason she hadn't strake physically was because she wasn't feeling up to it, she didn't want to risk opening her wound. And she was sure that her husband knew that. He did know what she was capable of after all.

"What we did last night I hardly call braving the might of Briggs." He folded his arms. "I do not ask as much as the wasteland we call home."

"Two days and not a day more. That includes today after that I'm going back to our wasteland." She replied curtly.

The man gave a small sigh of relief that she was being at least somewhat cooperative. "Fine. Unless I am given a reason you're not fit enough after that, then fine. We'll go home."

Finally happy with the compromise they had come to she nodded and changed the subject. "Fair enough. So tell me, how do the dogs of Central train?"

"Uselessly." He laughed with a smirk. "The dogs couldn't beat me. I didn't even break a sweat."

"Of course you did. Briggs training is the best in all the land." She beamed grinning with pride.

"I have never realized just how true this is." The man perched himself on the edge of her bed, at the foot of it. "I'm actually now impressed Mustang wasn't murdered when he sparred Buccaneer, that last time he was at Briggs."

She pulled a face at the mention of the idiot colonel and rolled her eyes. Then she remembered how bored she was. "I need you to find me something to do if I'm to remain confined in this room. Or else I'll go mad!" She said with a frown.

He chuckled when he saw her frown, before nodding softly. "Yes I thought about that. Sadly I won't be here to entertain you all the time, I have to keep affairs in order while we're here and I need to dispatch orders to Henschel and Buccaneer to make sure everything is well. As for you..." He regarded her carefully, almost as if she herself held the answer.

She raised an eyebrow at his gaze, "What are you looking at me like that for, Miles? I don't have anything to do! I've finished reading every book I had and they were only three. Give me paperwork or something, or else I'm not staying in this room."

He chuckled faintly. "Perhaps a visit to the Central library, before I have a small amount of work sent here instead for you..." Suddenly his eyes flashed dangerously with mirth. "I could always let slip to a few 'willing souls' you desire company."

She eyed him blankly. "What will you "allow" me to do exactly? And what would I be doing with the few willing souls you talk about?"

He smiled faintly. "You can do anything that is not strenuous." He soothed, strolling to reach her side pat her shoulder lovingly. "As for doing with them, I merely thought you'd appreciate the company of Central's finest." There was no missing the mocking tone in his voice and the crafty glint in his eye.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Central's finest…Hah!" She then got up from the chair and stretched her arms in front of her, groaning a little at the accidental pull of her wound then quickly recovering from it. "Take me out Miles. I'm sick of being indoors."

He raised an eyebrow, watching her with a mixture of affection and concern. It would be so much easier if she behaved and just laid in bed until she was well. Then again, he never was one for the easy life. He was from Briggs after all.

"Where would you like to go, and how would you like to get there?" He knew better than to argue really.

She eyed him, her eyes narrow and observing. She knew from the reply he had just given her, that he wanted her to stay indoors and recover instead of go out and move about. However, she had been stuck indoors for three days now, doing nothing but ...sleeping, reading and sleeping some more. She was fed up of all that now though.

"Anywhere other than this room and how I get there is your problem. Perhaps on your back if there is a lack of transport" she said with humor though her face frowned a little at him.

Miles sighed. "I suppose you could walk to the training grounds, see what it's like for yourself.." He looked pensive for a moment, thinking of how best to get there before giving a small nod as if agreeing with himself.

"You can walk there, it is not too far. If you require help, you can lean on me.." A faint flash of wickedness at her own suggestion. "Or you can have a cane..."

"A CANE?" She yelled at him, throwing the nearest object her hand could get a hold on, which was a vase with pretty flowers some of the other generals had sent her, at him. "I can walk you daft man!"

Miles laughed at her, catching the vase with barely any effort. He was well used to her aggressive tendencies.  
>"What's wrong with a Cane, dear General?" He tried to sound innocent, but ended up laughing part way through.<br>"A cane was good enough for me, but not you?"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously and glared at the man in front of her. So this was payback for that time then was it? She thought to herself_. Fine dear husband. I'll teach you..._

Suddenly, and without any warning, she felt herself feel lightheaded and everything around her went dark. All she could feel was this sensation as if she was falling into a deep dark hole and she couldn't do anything to stop herself.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Oh no, what happened to Olivier? Tune in next time to find out! :) I hope you like the story so far. It was great fun writing it and editing it made me remember that fun Taisa and I had.<p> 


	3. Are you alright?

Miles regarded Olivier with a mixture of amusement and teasing playfulness, until he saw her fall. The man's eyes widened, and his body propelled itself towards her, as if he could stop her. His outstretched arms caught her arm, pulling on it hard to try and at least make her fall towards him. To make it easier, he dropped to his knees, arms outstretched and supportive.

The woman fell against her husband her body felt limp and she was unconscious. She hadn't had her breakfast this morning and didn't eat much last night for supper. Her appetite wasn't good lately but her major didn't know that and neither did the nurse. If they had known how fragile and weak she was right now, the people of the military would not believe it.

His arms pulled her close, pressing her into his chest tenderly, cradling her while one hand brushed over her forehead, moving her hair from her face before he began to tap her cheek gently.

"Olivier, wake up. Olivier, damn it..." His voice was low, but there was undoubted panic in his voice, fearful concern and almost childlike uncertainty.

Her eyes twitched and slowly opened after several moments, she groaned a little before looking up into the crimson eyes of her partner which were filled with worry, fear and concern. She reached up a hand and gently touched his face, smiling weakly. He stared at her, giving a weak and intensely relieved sigh.

"Are you alright?" He was rushing the words, mangling them in his urgency to ascertain how well she is. He ached to pull her closer, to wrap his arms around her and protect her, yet he restrained himself for fear of hurting her.

"I'm fine, Des. Just hold me close." She mumbled. Hearing the concern in his voice she smirked a little and said,

"Don't fuss so much over me, soldier of Briggs." She tried to sound playful but failed.

For as much as he needed to hold her she needed it as well. Both soldiers were no longer that. They were now just a man and his wife and Olivier desperately wanted to feel her husband's strong embrace shield her away from the troubles that were haunting her lately.

He gave a weak grin that soon fell. Her words however allowed his hands to tighten around her, raising her carefully to press into him, his own body hunching over her own and his face burying into her hair.

"Have you hit your head? Is it your medication?" He mumbled against her, unwilling to let her go. "What happened Olivier...?

She shook her head slightly. "I haven't hit my head and my medication is fine, Miles. Forget you've seen this weakness. It's not something I want to talk about." She frowned in reply.

She couldn't tell him what was really bothering her. She felt like a failure for allowing that Drachman filth to reach all the way here to Central. She always prided herself for doing the job she held well. But after this incident, that pride no longer felt justified.

He gave a small sigh, kissing her head carefully before reluctantly peeling himself away from her. Without waiting for permission, he cautiously lowered one arm behind her back, the other under her knees and without jolting her body, the soldier stood with the woman in his arms. If her weight was a strain, he never let it show, and instead carried her to the bed without so much as rocking her.

"I'm going to call the nurse... I want to make sure you're not ill." He didn't wait for her permission, instead picked up the phone and started pressing numbers with one hand, the other gently stroking her cheek absently.

"You don't have to d- " She cut herself off by his dialing the phone.

The general didn't see a point in arguing when he had already started dialing the woman. She however, wasn't planning on cooperating or telling anyone what the real reason behind her fainting spell was. Although she guessed the nurse might find it out from the low blood pressure she might find.

'Damn body failing me..' she mumbled to herself, lying back into the bed with a loud sigh.

A few words were exchanged over the phone before he hung up with a small sigh.

"She'll be here as soon as possible." He was obviously unhappy with this turn of events, but his eyes bored into her own.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She said irately her arms crossed not bothering to look at the man.

In truth she wasn't fine at all. She looked pale, she felt ill and was just tired of the thoughts she kept having. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was actually afraid the Drachmans were going to do this again while she sat here in this stupid guest room in Central, useless and weak. Olivier scowled furiously.

He nodded, accepting her answer even if he didn't believe it. His hand moved to rest it on her shin, the only part of her he could reach comfortably. There was no need for words, there was no need for explanations. Miles knew when Olivier wanted to talk, and he knew when she needed time by herself.

"I'll wait for the nurse, and if you are up to it, we can go out for a short stroll later..." It was an almost tentative suggestion

"A stroll would be good." She knew he was giving her space.

She could sense that he realized something was wrong and that she was holding back on telling him something. She covered his hand with her own and patted it. She didn't have to say anything, what she wanted to convey could to be felt by that simple gesture.

A quick twist of his wrist and her hand was ensnared in his firm grip, giving a comforting squeeze of it.

"Then we'll take it easy," He nodded, smiling at her thinly.

It would be stupid and irresponsible of him to blame her for anything, and it would be twice as bad to pry and demand answers. It was easier to know she was well, to tell her he was there. She gave him a small smile which was her way of saying thank you. She appreciated his patience and understanding.

"All right, Desmond." She knew he would wait for her until she was ready and that was comforting.

The man nodded softly, no longer smiling and instead he was just mutely thoughtful; a statue. He was perfect for sitting and listening, perfect for just being there. That was the problem really. He'd never react, just listen.  
>It was not long later the Nurse arrived, entering with her own key to start the typical fuss over Olivier. Miles just stood from her bed, stepping away to let the professional near her.<p>

The nurse realized after taking the woman's blood pressure that it was low and that meant one thing. "You're not eating your meals, general." said the nurse with slight frown. "That won't do with the medication you're taking. No wonder you had a fainting spell." She continued almost scolding, although she knew better than to actually scold the formidable Northern wall of Briggs. The woman's reputation preceded her well within the military

Olivier frowned at the nurse and didn't say a word. It was none of their business if she was eating or not. She could take care of herself and didn't need somebody telling her how to look after her own body.

The Major was making an almost lame attempt to be indifferent, trying to look like he cared but only cared like a soldier. Sometimes he really detested Central. He made a small mental note to inform the nurse the consequences if she blabbed, before he glanced up and frowned at Olivier.

"You're not eating?" So much to indifference.

Olivier looked up when Miles spoke and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I eat enough." She retorted.

She then turned to the nurse and asked if that was all. She didn't appreciate the woman fussing over her and making Miles worry more than was necessary.  
>The nurse nodded and asked to have a word with the major as she stepped out of the bedroom.<p>

"Sir, you'll have to keep an eye on her and what she eats since it won't do having an empty stomach with the drugs she's taking. If you encounter any more problems do let me know." She smiled briefly at the man whom she noticed had an expressionless mask on the whole time she spoke to him. The young woman wondered if there was more going on between the Major and the general that they let appear.

The Major gave a curt nod, thanking the Nurse for her time and showing her out. He paused at the door, hesitant. "You must practice patient confidentiality, correct?" The man regarded her in his usual cool demeanour; not as repellent as Olivier.

"I wish to ask that your code of practice extends further, to not speak of my concern and ah, care... of the General." His scarlet eyes warmed only slightly at the mention of her. "There would be dire consequences for the both of us if things were seen as... inappropriate, I trust you understand?"

The nurse noticed the man's concern and the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned the female general, she realized then that there was no doubt about it. There was indeed something between the pair. She gave him a small nod.

"Don't worry sir, I won't say anything to anyone. I just hope you help make the general eat her meals. It's of extreme importance that she does otherwise her recovery will be slow. Once more, if anything else happens do inform me."

There was no doubting the relief that the Major excluded. It seemed as if the stiff formality that was reserved for those he was unsure of literally evaporated. His stance widened slightly, hands clasping behind his back loosely; a calm yet alert stance.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." He smiled at her thinly, accenting the tired air of the man. She then excused herself and left the house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside Olivier sighed deeply, lying down on her uninjured side hugging a pillow. She felt out of sorts and didn't like the feeling.<p>

When she was gone, he returned inside to stare at Olivier with a tired, small sigh.

"Something is the matter... but you haven't told me..." He mused more to himself then to her. "Either you don't want me to know for a personal reason, or you're hiding something from me..."

The man paced slowly, as if this was a great problem. "I'd rather not sit and guess, but if you don't want to tell me, I can't and won't force you." The last part was spoken directly to her, his pacing stopping for the moment, before he continued.

Olivier's azure coloured eyes followed him as he paced back and forth, and stared tiredly at the man whom she had learned to trust more than anyone else and learned to love more than she ever thought was possible. She knew she would have to tell him but she didn't want to burden him with her ridiculous problems.

"What do you think I'm hiding from you, Miles?" She finally uttered her voice a little strained.

The man regarded his wife, his general, his companion and his love with an uncommon emptiness. "You're not eating, you're tired, and you complain more than usual." A brief look of surprise and worry crossed his face. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Olivier stared dumbstruck at her husband for a few seconds before she burst into a fit of laughter. She hurt her side from laughing so hard and held onto the area to apply a little pressure and support it.

He just stared at her blankly, unsure what fits of laughter meant in the scheme of honesty, before he scowled a little.

"I had to ask. We're not always very, patient." He muttered, feeling foolish regardless how much he thought it was a reasonable question. "I'll just leave it."

After a few minutes she calmed down and cleared her throat, then patted the area beside her inviting him to come lie with her. When the man came as bidden she wrapped her arms around his torso, smiling warmly at him.

"I understand how you would think that I was pregnant given the symptoms you've just mentioned. However, you should also realize that the doctor would have mentioned it to you, if there was such a condition. Also, you seem to have forgotten that not so long ago I had my monthly so no dear husband, I am not pregnant." She grinned, shaking her head at him.

The man lay next to her, he grabbed her hand, fingers interlocking with hers and an arm resting behind his head as he listened to her with a small nod.

"I may not have been informed, Central isn't to know we are married... I'm just a soldier to them, and that's what they need to think." A slightly sheepish look stole over him. "The nurse knows there is more to us than formality. However, she says she will not speak of it." Of that much, he was positive he could trust her.

One of his hands left the back of his head to gently trace and run over the back of her hand.

"Would you rather not talk to me?" He didn't sound upset or hurt at the thought, merely curious.

Miles was not one to insist on knowing everything. Everyone had things they kept private, and if that was her way, then so be it. They both knew that.

Olivier listened to him attentively before she replied, "I know they wouldn't inform as my husband, but have you forgotten that you are my second in command. Whatever happens to me, you are to be informed of it. Unless they went and told my father but that's a different story." She frowned a little then.

At the mention of the nurse she remained quiet for a while registering what he just told her, before finally speaking. "Ah, I see. That's no good. Can we trust this nurse, Des?" She asked slightly concerned.

She chose to delay telling him what the matter was a little until she knew more of this.

The man gave a soft nod. "Yes, I think so. She said she won't speak." Another small sigh, his eyes roaming up to the ceiling.

"If you think so, then fine but I'll have to keep an eye on her." Olivier nodded then hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. She never was one who could trust people easily.

"We both will, neither of us know what she is like really.. We can only trust her and her code of practice."

"I hate this useless city. It stinks of failure and corruption, of fat generals and commanders that no longer know how to lead." He glanced to the side with a small smile.

"How I miss the order and seclusion of Briggs..."

She then sighed a little as well, she was trying to think of a way to tell him what was raging through her mind but couldn't quite figure a way to start.

"You're the one who's keeping us here." Replying to his remark and giving him a look of disapproval when he said it.

Miles smiled at her, he was content to lay there beside her, content to be her pillow and comfort if that was what she needed. Hell, he'd be content to be her punch bag if she needed it.  
>His fingers continued their idle patterns on the back of her hand.<p>

"I am keeping us here because you are unfit to travel." His eyes slid down to stare at her reproachfully. "Even more so if you aren't eating."

"I don't want to stay here. I'm worried about Briggs." She simply said, finally.

He gave a small noise of agreement, looking back to the ceiling. "We shouldn't worry, we know what the men are like." His eyes narrowed a little, looking almost apprehensive.

"If you wanted.. I... could go back... let you recover here... keep an eye there..." He sounded uncomfortable, and was at the suggestion. However, he was concerned that his General and wife was hiding something from him and him being there wasn't helping matters.

She opened her eyes to look into those beautiful crimson orbs and pouted a little at them. She knew he was looking out for her but her staying here longer was worrying her more than necessary. Now that Drachma had found a way to get through Briggs and into Central, she had no choice but to make sure this didn't happen again and that meant she had to be back in the North with her men, and not in Central.

"I refuse, Miles. If you're going, then I'm going with you."

The man nodded, pleased. "Good, I really didn't want to leave you." He continued to run his fingers over her hand. "Then I want you to start eating. You're going to eat your meals in front of me from now on, or else." He threatened with a wry smile, not wholly serious.

"Or else what?" She smirked at the open challenge. She knew he wasn't serious but still.

He laughed gently, lifting her hand to press it to his mouth. "Or else I will force food down your throat, dearest one."

Olivier scoffed. "I'd like to see you try, Major." She mused.

She then remembered the reason behind her lack of appetite, and a frown replaced her pleasant smile once again. Another gentle chuckle, he shifted a little in the bed before the smile slipped from his face at the sight of her expression.

"We have to talk, Des."

Looking away from the ceiling, he finally turned to look at her with a serious and solemn look. "I'm here for you."

* * *

><p>Thank you for the comments and favs. They are appreciated. Special love goes out to my co-author whom I couldn't write this without. :)<p> 


End file.
